


Maybe these a chance you might fell in love with a king

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Luna is Finn’s twin sister and sister of Jake & Jermaine, Jake and Finn overheard that Luna was pregnant. She might has some help from a king that is Simon.
Relationships: Ice king| Simon Petrikov & Original Female Character





	Maybe these a chance you might fell in love with a king

“Hi, Luna. Fern!” She ran to him, giving him a big hug. It’s good to see you too, he sadly smiles. I forgive you what you did to Finn, she grins. He grins at her then but then frowns. I’m so sorry… He used a sleeping power on her. She fell into a deep sleep. 

She’s beautiful, the man smirks. She was sleeping like a angel. “You not going to hurt her, are you?” He frowns. “It’s none of your concern!” He snarls. “So get out!” He pushes Fern out the room.

Luna gets up and sees blurry. “Where am I?” She puts her hand on her forehead. You’re in my castle, my love. Her face froze. “What is your name, my love?” She slapped his hand. “Not telling you Gumbald!” She snarled. “You know my name, huh?” Then he laughs. 

If you don’t tell me your name, your brothers lives will be in danger… “NO!” She cries. “Fine, I tell you! My name is Luna! Please don’t hurt my brothers!” She was crying hard. 

He smirks at her. He steps in front of her. He kissed and slid off her dress and sandals. Threw it to the ground. She screams. Fern jumps and tried to open the door but fail because it was locked. “LUNA!” He cries because that was his best friend.

This is the part we make my heir… N…no…. She saw him unbuckles his belt and undo his boxers. She screams and kicks him in the shina. I’m going to give you one chance when that's over you will be beaten. 

He climbs on her and pushes himself inside of her. He went at a slow pace then into a faster pace. She screams loud. He pushes harder and pulls out, a hot breath on her face. She cried out loud and begged him to stop. Fern tried to unlock the door but couldn’t it.

After he was done planting his seeds in her. He left her there crying. After the war and everyone was at peace…

2 Weeks later….

She run to the bathroom and vomits. BMO hears her and to the bathroom. She kept doing and doing it. “Luna are you, ok?” BMO frowns. Luna turns to the side, swallows hard. 

She gets up and grabs a pregnancy test. It says positive…she whispers. Jake and Finn were listening and looked at each other. They were in shocked. 

“BMO you promise me you won’t say a word about the father?” She frowns. “Of course I promise!” They did a pinky promise. Ok, the father is…Gumbald. “WHAT!” Jake and Finn, whispered quietly.

I was raped… But Jake and Finn probably wants me to give up my baby but… They frowned. “I want to keep my baby because I don’t want him or her to think that their mommy didn’t want them!” She cried.

But Princess Bubblegum… “That’s going to be their cousin!” She closed her eyes tight. BMO ran to her give her a hug. Thanks BMO, Luna softly smiles. Finn and Jake left the other side of the door.

She exited the bathroom, hiding the pregnancy test in her pocket. “Good morning boys!” She said cheerfully. “What do you want for breakfast…. Jake stretches his hand to get a chair for Luna. 

“No worries Luna!” Jake said. Just down and relax, he winks at her. “Hmm, ok, she frowns. She sat down on the chair, Jake smiles at her. She saw Jake cooking up pancakes for her. 

“You’re favorite Luna!” She smiled at the chocolate chip pancakes, licks her lips. “You know, you need to feed that baby the goods stuff… Jake quickly covers his mouth. She froze and turned to them. 

“I guess you heard me and BMO?” She frowns. They nodded.


End file.
